Gunkan
Gunkan (Captain Battleship in the English dub) is the first antagonist from the Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo series. He is Bo-bobo's childhood friend, and one of the Maruhage Empire Four Heavenly Kings. Background Gunkan was the eldest son of an average family, born in the Hair Kingdom. When he met Bo-bobo for the first time, he trained hard in the Fist of the Nose Hair to be acknowledged. Gunkan wanted to be acknowledged because he wanted to have a purpose in his life. He and Bo-bobo were described as fierce competitors as well as close friends. Unfortunately, Bo-bobo was chosen by his master as the Seventh Master of the Fist of the Nose Hair because he was a Hair Kingdom descendant, despite being weaker than Gunkan. Because his pride was crushed, Gunkan decided to punish the Hair Kingdom. He didn't do anything when the kingdom was attacked, and was glad it was destroyed. Bo-bobo and Gunkan were become rival due to this. Years later, the two rivals met again. Gunkan had just knocked out the last of the Fist of Nose Hair warriors (all of which had afros and sunglasses like Bo-bobo) when Bo-bobo himself challenged him. Gunkan had changed so much, that Bo-bobo did not recognize him; he had gone from being Bo-bobo's black-haired friend, to a large man with a white beard and a ridiculously large ducktail hairstyle. The two of them fought their battle using the Fist of the Nose Hair, ending in a draw. Gunkan, still upset at the Hair Kingdom and Bo-bobo, joined the empire to become its very enemy: a Hair Hunter. As Bo-bobo trained for 20 years to get strong, Gunkan worked his way up till he was one of the Four Heavenly Kings. Tsuru Tsurulina IV may have respected him, but Gunkan wanted more. To that end, he secretly plotted with his minions to control the empire. During those years he met Suzu, a blonde psychic who would be his second in command and destroyed countless villages. After destroying Heppokomaru's hometown Pupuu City, he had taken an interest in his shinken's ability to hide one's true strength. He had become the leader of a massive army of powerful warriors, still waiting for Bo-bobo to show up and be able to finally pay him back for taking what he thought was rightfully his. Powers & Abilities *'Fist of the Nose Hair:' An ancestral technique created by the inhabitants of the Hair Kingdom. It consists of using one's nose hairs as a weapon. This includes stretching them, and using them like blades. He was taught by the same man who taught Bo-bobo, but Gunkan has personalized his fighting style to make it stronger. **'Personalized Fist of the Nose Hair - Mermaid Lagoon:' Gunkan attacks with rolling nosehairs. **'Personalized Fist of the Nose Hair - Construction Fist: '''Gunkan makes the enemy help him build a house and use another enemy as a brick. **'Personalized Fist of the Nose Hair - Law of the West: Gunkan uses his nose hairs to hit the enemy. **'''Personalized Fist of the Nose Hair - Bone Bone Going Fist: Gunkan's nose hairs suck the energy of whatever their attached to until there is nothing left, but the bones. **'Personalized Fist of the Nose Hair - Armageddon:' Gunkan calls the Earth defense forces to fire lasers at the opponent. *'Hajike:' A special technique that consists of doing extremely random things to hurt the enemy. Specially effective against foes with common sense. *'Ducktail Attack:' Gunkan can also extend and retract his ducktail to use it as a weapon. It can extend several kilometres. Feats Strength *Pierced a Hair Hunter's chest with his pompadour. *Defeated several sentient pompadours as strong as him. *Defeated Heppokomaru with a single attack. Speed *Caught three arrows in midair. *Moved faster than the eye can track. Durability *Fought Bobobo for three days straight. *Withstood a direct attack from his Pompadour to the stomach. *Survived a brutal beating from Bobobo. *Survived Bobobo's Nosehair Alley attack. Skill *Killed the Flower Devil. *Even as a child, managed to fend off hundreds of Hair Hunters. *Knocked out Don Patch. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Anime/Manga Characters Category:Shōnen Jump Category:Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo Category:Hair Manipulators Category:Completed Profiles Category:Shueisha